Happy Fathers Day
by SnipsandSkyguy4590
Summary: I'm Bad At Summaries Please Read Its With Anakin And Ahsoka One-Shot I don't Own Star Wars


When Anakin woke up, he woke up to the smell of bacon, he got up, out of bed, took a shower, and walked out of his room to see Ahsoka cooking in the kitchen. She looked at him, smiled, and said "Mornin' Sky-guy." "Morning Snips." He responded, Ahsoka then set the finished food down on the table, and said "Made some breakfast, eat up." He sat down, and looked at the plate, it was his favorite: Belgian waffles with bacon and scrambled eggs on the side. She sat across from him, smiled, and said "Enjoy." He smiled, and started to eat, it was delicious, he didn't know Ahsoka could cook this good. "This is really good, Snips." "Thanks." Ahsoka replied, continuing to eat her food, when they finished, Ahsoka took care of the dishes while Anakin watched TV, he had no idea why she was being so...nice. Tomorrow, they had a mission, and today, they had a free day. When she was done with the dishes, she sat next to him on the couch, and asked "So, what do you want to do today?" That surprised Anakin, usually when they had days off, they did what Ahsoka wanted to do, so Anakin said "Uh-how about we just relax today, Snips, I'm-uh-kinda tired." "Alright." Ahsoka replied, smiling, ok now Anakin was freaking out, for about the 3 years he's known Ahsoka, she hated doing nothing, but now she's actually agreeing to relax with him. He looked at her, nad asked "You ok, Snips?" "What?" Ahsoka asked, looking at him, she nodded, and said "Yeah, yeah I'm fine, why do you ask?" He sat back, and looked at the holoTV, and responded "No reason." "Alright." Ahsoka agreed, and she sat back, and watch holoTV with her master. While relaxing, Ahsoka accidentally fell asleep, her head on Anakin's shoulder, he smiled down at her, and whispered "Night Snips." He figured she was up all night cooking the breakfast for him, she must have been tired, so he let her sleep. It was around 2 in the afternoon when she woke up, she looked at him, and asked "What-?" "You fell asleep," Anakin said, smiling "I figured you were tired, and let you sleep, no biggie." "Ok," Ahsoka said, she looked at the time, and asked "Are you hungry?" "Nah," Anakin replied "I'm still full with your delicious breakfast." "Thanks," Ahsoka replied, she stretched out, and smiled "glad you liked it."

Anakin watched as the day fly by,he kept thinking what was with Ahsoka, she didn't speak all day, and she just...respected him. Finally, when it came time to get some sleep, it was midnight, since Ahsoka made him stay up late, she was in her room, and she came out minutes from it was actually midnight, she hid something behind her back as she walked over to Anakin still sitting on the couch, she smiled, and said "Master, you and I have been padawan and master for about 3 years now, and our ride together as master and padawan has been: funny, life-threatening, awesome, strange, and much more. You meant more to me than anything since our first mission together, and now," She looked at the clock, it chimed midnight, and she pulled a present out from behind her, "I'd like to show you how much you mean to me," she handed him the gift, and continued with "Happy Fathers' Day, Sky-guy." Anakin had a mixture of emotions, happiness, surprise, and other emotions too. He opened the gift, and a little holorecorder was in it. He picked it up, and played the message, it was Ahsoka, she had a guitar, and she was sitting on a stool. She said:

'Master, I made this song a few weeks back, I made it to tell you how I would feel when I grow up, and pass the trials, and leave you as padawan. You are like my father, so I made this song for you, enjoy,' She started strumming the guitar, and she sang with a gorgeous voice that Anakin didn't know she had, she sang:

'I always knew this day would come, we'd be standing one by one. With our future in our hands, so many dreams, so many plans, I always knew after all these years, there'd be laughter there'd be tears. But never thought I'd walk away, with so much joy but so much pain. And it's so hard to say good-bye. But yesterday's gone, we gotta keep moving on. I'm so thankful for the moments, so glad I got to know you. The times that we had, I'll keep like a photograph, and hold them in my heart forever, I'll always remember you. Another chapter in the book, can't go back, but you can look. And there we are on every page, memories I'll always save. Up ahead on the open doors, who knows what we're heading towards? I wish you love, I wish you luck, for you the world just opens up. But it's so hard to say good-bye..But yesterday's gone we gotta keep moving on. I'm so thankful for the moments, so glad I got to know you! The times that we had, I'll keep like a photograph, and hold them in my heart forever, I'll always remember you! I'll always remember….you….'

The recording stopped, and Anakin looked at Ahsoka, who was still standing, he had tears in his eyes, the song was beautiful, he loved it. He stood up, set the gift down, and hugged Ahsoka, as tight as he could, nad he whispered "Thank you, Ahsoka, it was beautiful." Ahsoka, surprised at first, smiled, and hugged him back, and said "I'm glad you liked it." "I didn't like it, Ahsoka," Anakin said, pulling out of the hug "I loved it! I can't believe you did this, for me, I never thought that-" "I saw you as my father." Ahsoka finished for him, he nodded, Ahsoka wipped away the tear she had, and said "Well, I do, you're the only father figure I ever have, other than master Plo, but I don't see him as much as you." Anakin smiled, and said "Thank you, Ahsoka, thank you." "No problem, Anakin," Ahsoka replied, higging him again, "And happy Fathers' Day."

THE END


End file.
